


glory and gore go hand in hand

by Word_Addict



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Theme Songs, Fanvids, Gen, Skillet, icon for hire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Each chapter is a fanvid of different Marvel character theme songs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters featured in this chapter: Tony, Peter, Steve, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Clint, Stephen, Bruce, and Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured characters: Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Nebula, Yondu, Thanos, Wanda


End file.
